Welcome To The World
by KayleeAlyssa
Summary: Regina Mills has everything she needs in preparation for her new baby, but she quickly figures out that when it comes to kids, not everything goes as planned. **No copyright infringement intended. These characters are not my creative property.


A million thoughts ran through her mind as she sat on the edge of her bed, timing her contractions. Regina Mills knew how to raise a child. After all, she adopted Henry when he was only three weeks old. On the outside, she had everything she needed. She had the nursery prepaired, the carseat already installed in the car, enough diapers to last until the child was potty trained. She had a birth plan all ready to go, she had already called Ruby to babysit Henry while she was in the hospital. But still, even after all these preparations had been made, Regina was absolutely terrified.

This pregnancy had definitely taken its toll on her emotionally. She had no idea that seducing David Nolan would lead to this. That one night of passion and lust would forever bind her to him. This child, was a part of them. Somewhere inside she was afraid that the baby would end up as messed up as she was. What would it look like? Would it have his enchanting eyes? Would it be smart? Together, they created this life. It had hands and feet, eyes and ears. It had a heartbeat, and it was almost time for this life, this little person to come into this world.

As soon as Ruby had arrived at the house, Regina got into her Mercedes and started driving through town. She didn't even bother to change out of her nightgown. In her head, she knew she needed to go to the hospital. Her contractions were only about 5 minutes apart. According to her birth plan, she should've been in a calm, sterile, serene environment by now. She knew that if she went to the hospital, there was no turning back. That would be it. She would be coming home with a baby. Regina was trying to prolong this process as long as possible. She wanted to take a small amount of time to gather her thoughts.

As she drove over the Toll Bridge, a contraction hit, causing Regina to swerve and hit the railing on the side of the bridge. Regina was a bit rattled, but didn't seriously freak out until she went to start the car back up and it didn't start. There she was, in active labor, with no way to get to the hospital. What was going to happen now? Was she really going to have this baby here, now? What if the baby was breach? What if the cord was wrapped around its neck? So many things could go wrong. At this point, Regina was worried her baby wouldn't even live to see sunlight. Tears began to stream down her face. In that moment, she felt absolutely hopeless.

Regina put her head up against the seat and shut her eyes, trying to calmly breathe through another intense contraction. She only opened her eyes when she heard a knock on the car window. It was none other than Mary Margaret Blanchard. Regina opened the car door.

"Miss Blanchard, is there something I can help you with?" she said, trying not to seem too vulnerable.

"Regina are you okay? What happened?"

"Well Miss Blanchard, I was on my way to the hospital and I lost control of the car. It seems something has been damaged and the car wont start."

"On your way to the hospital? Regina..a-are you in labor?"

"It looks that way, yes."

Mary Margaret's face went pale white and she began to pace back and forth.

"Miss Blanchard if we are done with this little chat I should probably get back to having a baby" Regina stated as she began to have another contraction. She tried to shut the car door but Mary Margaret grabbed it before she could.

"Regina we have to call someone!"

"I seem to have left my phone at home Miss Blanchard."

"Oh well that was real smart Regina!"

"Alright Mary Margaret lets see if you remember your phone when you're about to squeeze a human being out of your body!"

They sat in silence for a moment. Mary Margaret pulled out her phone with trembling hands and clicked through her contacts, looking for Dr. Whale's number.

"Calm down Miss Blanchard, everything is under control."

"Your stuck on the side of the road and your about to give birth! How is this under control?"

Dr. Whale answered the phone, and Mary Margaret explained to him the situation they were in. Dr. Whale ordered Regina to lie down in the back seat of the car. The paramedics were on their way. but if they didn't arrive in time, Mary Margaret would be the one to deliver the baby.

"I have to do what?" Mary Margaret screeched.

The pain had become unbearable for Regina. Her head and neck were drenched in sweat. She knew it was time to start pushing.

"Oh dear god!" Regina yelled. Mary Margaret threw the phone down and lifted up Regina's night gown.

"Okay Regina, I can see the baby's head. You're gonna have to push for me okay? Now, push!"

Regina brought her chin to her chest and pushed as hard as she could. In no time, the baby's head was out.

"Just one more push Regina, you can do this."

They both could hear the sirens from the ambulance off in the distance. Once again, Regina pushed. She was putting all the strength she had into delivering this baby. Finally, her baby was here.

"Regina, its a girl." Mary Margaret said as she wrapped the baby in the sweater she was wearing over her camisole, and gently placed her in Regina's arms. Both Regina and Mary Margaret were sobbing. All the hate between the two of them, all the pain they had caused each other seemed to disappear.

The paramedics arrived only a few minutes later and rushed the three of them to the hospital. Once they arrived, the doctors looked over the baby to make sure she was okay, and then looked at Regina to make sure their was no excess bleeding or tearing. Both Regina and the baby were completely healthy.

Dr. Whale called David to let him know that Regina had given birth. David made his way up to the hospital as fast as he could. He stopped by the hospital gift shop to buy Regina some cute little pink flowers before going up to her room.

When he opened the door to room number 216, he saw Regina sitting in a rocking chair by the window, holding the tiniest little baby he had ever seen. His eyes filled with tears at this sight. Regina looked so beautiful. She was glowing.

"Regina"

"Hello David. We...we have a baby girl."

David let out a little laugh as a single tear fell down his cheek.

"Can I hold her?"

Regina got up, walked over to David and handed him the small little bundle. David's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was so perfect. A little piece of heaven. She had dark hair, just like Regina's and she had his bright blue eyes. She had beautiful creamy white skin and long, moist eyelashes. She looked like an angel.

"What's her name?" David asked, not even for a moment taking his eyes off the baby girl.

"I don't know. I...I thought we could decide together."

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Well of course."

"Violet. Violet Grace."

Regina smiled.

"David, I would like you to meet Violet Grace Nolan."

David leaned in and gently kissed Regina's soft lips, and then looked back down at his new baby daughter. He smiled.

"Welcome to the world little princess."


End file.
